The Princess of Lucifer & The Servant of The Princess of Lucifer
by HanaLoid
Summary: Okay peeps! I rewrote some of my stories and follow Mrs. Flamer's advice. n 3n. Don't like don't read. My first no fluff or something story xD. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins etc...
1. Chapter 1

People! This is thy old story written by me. I, HanaLoid, rewrite it. Be happy while reading it! This is not an Amuto, Tadamu, Rimahiko, Yairi, Kutau, Takuto, etcetera..

**I do not own anything here!**

* * *

><p><strong> Evil flower, <strong>

**Scatters dainty **

**In vivid coloration****. **

**The people of latter-day talk (of her) as such, **

**Oh she was truly the daughter of evil.**

_~Kagamine Rin_

* * *

><p>The queen walked through her castle, running her hands on the luxurious black and purple furniture. She smiled and made her way to the stables with her servant at her side. A white and cream horse whined at her. The queen smiled and rubbed her muzzle. "Hello, my dear Temari." The servant handed her a large carrot, which she promptly fed to the mare. "So sweet."<p>

Nadeshiko held the cup and dropped a single sugar cube into the mug. She slightly smirked and stirPink the contents of the golden cup. The dishwater blond lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. She pulled the cup away and tossed it aside, smiling happily.

The treasurer came up to the princess, who was lounging in a large black and magenta chaise lounge.

"Fujisaki-sama," He started, "You are starting to run out of money. What do you want to do?"

She smiled as her servant handed her a piece of cake with a white butterfly on it. The purple haiPink queen picked the candy incest up and crushed it in the palm of her hand. "Squeeze it out from the foolish raff. As for the people who oppose to me, make them clean it up." Nadeshiko brushed the measly dust off her dainty hands and dug into her cake.

As she walked out to her balcony, a small white butterfly fluttering around her head. She watched it, before clasping her hands around it. She placed her thumb and index fingers on its wings, above the bug's two black dots. Nadeshiko grinned maliciously before ripping the innocent butterfly in two.

Her arms spread and she shouted into the crowd. "Now, knee down!"

Everyone knelt down, all wearing gray clothing with a lighter grey rose on their backs.

Nadeshiko grabbed her servant who looks like her and started to dance with her. Her ballroom floor was decorated with a large spider web. On the web, it had dew droplets of various shapes. Around the web were pitch-black spiders with pink cherry blossom on their backs. As the two danced, the spiders moved their arms and rose in time with the dancing and music.

The tyrant princess's love was a prince of yellow in other side of the sea.. However, as for him the neighboring country's daughter of pink was the love in first sight.

Nadeshiko looked through a pair of binoculars at the border of the two countries: Yellow and Pink. The Prince of Yellow was secretly meeting the Daughter of Pink.

Tadase grabbed a heart shaped fruit from the tree and handed it to Amu. He smiled and gently kissed her hand.

The Queen of Purple gritted her teeth and tossed the binoculars down. She went into her room and tossed the table over, sending the black vase flying; the water in it spilling out and carrying the purple roses with it. She smashed the mirror by tossing a golden hairbrush at it. Nadeshiko gripped the curtains and pulled at the, tearing and ripping them apart. She sobbed in agony and sat in a chair, her face in her hands. The Queen wiped her eyes and called for the minister.

Nadeshiko sat in a room, everything around her completely destroyed. The table tipped over. Her mirror, smashed. The curtains were ripped and tossed on the ground. The flowers were on the ground, away from the vase.

Her minister walked up to her. Clad in grey, with a rose on his back, he bowed to the young queen.

Nadeshiko softly spoke and said "Annihilate the country of Pink." She was turned away from the man and looked out of the window, so he wouldn't see her ruined makeup

"Yes, Princess."

Soon, the country of Pink was engulfed in flames, many people lost their lives. The country was taken over by grey.

Cries of pain and moans of agony rose from the people still alive, but they would soon be silenced.

Amu ran through the forest, trying to escape the fire. Someone's hand grabbed wrist, she looked back with tears in her eyes.

The queen in the land of Purple smiled as she watched the country of Pink become destroyed then she said, "Oh, time for the snack."

Her servant, ever faithful, stood by her side as she dug into the snack.

Once again, Nadeshiko grabbed her servant and started to dance with him. Now, on the web, there were red droplets. The spiders were now dancing on top of the pink hands, clawing their way from the mangled mess they once called their village.

A large crowd of people made their way up to the castle, a woman in green leading the crowd. They chanted many vile and horrible things.

One person came up to the swordswomen and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this, Suu?"

She nodded as the continued to lead the crowd.

They finally reached the castle. In their hands, they had spears, torches and flag of rebellion. Many charged at the doors and pushed them open, where the queen was calmly sitting inside.

She walked up to the woman in the purple armor as people reached to touch her. Nadeshiko slapped the hands away and said, "Do not touch me! especially with your dirty hands"

Nadeshiko danced on the floor by herself; the web was ruined and purple butterflies replaced the black spiders. Pink hands came up and clapped along in time with the music and the prince's dancing. Large metal gates closed around the ballroom and chains with pad locks sealed it.

Things were ruined inside of the castle. Nadeshiko's marble statue was lying on the ground, its hand touching the floor.

Nadeshiko sat alone in the prison, looked at the butterfly, resting in the spider's web. It flapped its wings, but didn't move. Then the spider turned away from it.

Nadeshiko was fitted into the guillotine, her eyes were looking at the basket.

In the crowd were mostly purple people. A few in grey, still with the rose on their backs. Two or three people in Pink and Yellow. Nadeshiko and Tadase were standing together.

A tall green man stood next to the guillotine.

Nadeshiko spoke, not giving attention to the audience. "Oh, time for the snack."

On the clock stood the queen and the servant. The knife was on the 12 and the fork was on the three. The knife fell, and as it did, the queen's head was reduced to black.

The knife was now pointing to the six.

The body of the queen danced around the ballroom. Her head was in the middle, eyes shut. The web was repaired, both black, rosy spiders and purple butterflies were together. The droplets were no longer red. Black roses and thorns covered the pink people's hands. Yellow, purple, pink and black hands rose up and clapped in time.

As the body came under the head, they rejoined and her eyes opened. She stopped in the middle of the floor, picked her skirt up, and curtsied. The doors shut and pulled away to be reveled as a cake on the queen's plate. Her servant stood by her side and watched as she scooped a piece up with her gold spoon, and ate it.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Hana:<strong> Tada! I rewrite it!

**Nadeshiko:** Why is it me? Not Amu-chan and Hotori-san?

**Tadase: **It's better than the first one... But I'm not the "P" word because I'm a KING!

**Amu: **You killed me!

**Hana: **Ikuto! Say R words!

**Ikuto: **Review and R.. What is the word again? Just Review/Follow/Favourite...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana:** Do the disclaimer now *curses*

**Amu/Ikuto:** She doesn't own anything~!

* * *

><p><strong>If we are to be reborn,<br>Then let's play together again.**

_~Kagamine Len_

* * *

><p>Nagihiko Fujisaki wore a simple purple coat, only a black cravat around his neck and a frilly black band around his elbows. He wore plain white slacks. Black boots came up to his shins. His shiny purple hair was down. His saffron eyes shone as he smiled at Nadeshiko, his twin sister.<p>

Nadeshiko was the Queen of the Country of purple; she wore a long purple dress with a thick black strip going down her chest. Her long dress had caps shoulders and flared sleeves. In the back was a large bow. It cinched at her waist and gracefully fell into a full length skirt. Black swags adorned the bottom of her dress, held in place by more black roses. Her purple hair was tied up in a high ponytail, held by a pink cherry blossoms.

He held Nadeshiko's hands and laid his forehead against the back of hers. They both smiled and shut their eyes.

A 5 year old Nadeshiko fiddled with a flower circlet.

The 5 year old Nagihiko tilted his head as his sister did this. He watched with gentle curiosity.

She held it up and exclaimed. "It's finished!" The young princess held it out to the other. He smiled and took it from her, slightly blushing.

Nadeshiko smiled; however, it soon turned to a look of confusion as a dark shadow reached down and picked her up.

Nagihiko watched in horror as his adorable twin was taken away from him. He dropped the wreath.

A few years later, he came upon the circlet and the young servant remembered how his father had carried him away from his darling sister and introduced him into a different world.

His hand reached out, tears rolled down his face.

The boy picked the old wreath up and lightly kissed it.

The two twins stood back to back, holding each other's hand. Their grip slightly tightened, to make sure they wouldn't lose each other again.

When I visited the neighboring country, that daughter of red in town I happened to see.

Nagihiko walked into the town, his hands behind his back.

Tadase and Amu walked by, both smiling. Tadase had white jacket over his yellow vest and white shirt. His pants matched the color of his jacket. Near the bottom of his blazer were two red roses, different in size. A black tie hid the front of his white shirt.

Amu's long pink straight hair was tied up in one ponytail. Two black roses of the same size held her hair in place. She wore a long pink dress. It was similar to Queen Nadeshiko's purple dress, only the sleeves stopped at her elbows. She spoke to Tadase and they shared a laugh.

The servant stared at the woman walking with Tadase. He was completely taken with her. However, the image of his sister rang in his head.

Nadeshiko started to cry as she looked at Tadase and Amu stood at the edge of the two countries of Yellow and Pink. Tadase picked Amu's and up and lightly kissed it. She gripped a pink rose in her hand and crushed it, then let it go. She held her hand up to her eyes and sniffled.

"Nagihiko, please... Remove that girl's existence

Nagihiko stared at the Daughter of Pink and started to cry himself as the Daughter of Pink's bloody hand touched his coat. She fell and blood came out of her mouth.

He turned his head away and his tears streaked down his face.

Nadeshiko laid in a green field filled with small white flowers. Her eyes were shut and her hand was near her head. Nagihiko put his hand in hers, She softly opened her eyes and looked at the source of the new body heat. When the Queen saw who it was, she smiled,

The servant smiled and said, "Today's snack is brioche."

She laughed and beamed.

He did the same, shutting his eyes.

In the Country of Pink, Tadase saw the bloody rose laying on the ground. He walked off to find the lady swordsmen in green.

Nagihiko wrapped his arms around Nadeshiko, protecting her from the flames that surrounded the palace. The chants from the people outside could be heard. They banged on the doors and yelled. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

Suu, clad in green stood at the door, leading the revolting people. Tadase stood at her side.

The servant looked at the door, then shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Here I will lend you my clothes." He smiled at her. "Wear this and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins." Nadeshiko looked at the clothes then back up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Certainly, no one will notice." His pulled his cravat off and started to hand it to Nadeshiko.

He pulled his hair down and kissed her forehead. In her hand, the Princess held a single black rose.

She reached out to grab her brother's hand, but he was to far away.

Nagihiko walked away from Nadeshiko, leaving her desperately crying. She now wore his white shirt and black pants. Her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. She put her arms over her head, and curled into the fetal position. He walked away, letting the smoke fill around him. A faux smile was on his face as he walked into the crowd. They grabbed him and pulled him out of the palace.

Nagihiko sat in a corner of a stone prison. Tears rolled down his face. He turned around and saw a small flower circlet. Memories ran through his mind. When Nadeshiko was taken away from him. He and Nadeshiko sitting in the field, laughing. When he killed Amu, then back to he and his sister in the field. He stared at the small item and cried more.

He walked forward with his hands tied behind his back. Still dressed in his sister's purple dress.

In the crowd was a young girl with a hood over her head. Her purple hair stood out from under it.

From the platform the Nagihiko was standing on, his eyes connected with Nadeshiko's. Nagihiko was lowered into the guillotine; he smiled, looking down at the basket and said, "Oh my, Its time for my snack.."

A sharp metallic sound was heard and Nagihiko was beheaded.

Nadeshiko gazed at the platform where her brother was. Tears rolled from her eyes. As everyone left the town square, she stayed there, clutching a small glass bottle. The fugitive princess brought it to her head and sobbed silently. She shuddered and shook.

Somewhere, in a small field, 5 year old Nadeshiko sat by herself.

The 5 year old Nagihiko held out a small flower circlet.

She stared at it, then smiled.

The two placed their heads together.

Nadeshiko smiled then Nagihiko smiled with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hana:<strong> I don't have the mood to talk to anyone.. So shut the fuck up.

**All SC Cast:** ...

**Ikuto:** R&R


End file.
